Ebion
by Klondikii
Summary: Zacharie guides the Batter to a new land in hopes of trying to convince him that purifying isn't all the only reason he exists, but the Batter is unsure and instead contemplates. [ post off au. ]
1. Chapter 1

It was termination. Nothing but complete termination of the zones. They were all desolate and white by now, courtesy of the Batter. The vast empty corridors, once inhabited proudly by Elsen and reigned by the Guardians of the zones, were replaced by echoes of realists, nemesis planted on the metal floorings by none other than the baseball-esque-clad, hubris-attired purifier himself. Somewhere far away, a cat mourned for the loss of all who once settled, all mistaken as deadly specters, muttering speeches of regret under his breath. Though he hated admitting it, he was, without doubt, purring elegies in regards to the Batter as well, the one he had slain without ever intending to. But what he didn't know is that elsewhere, at the very borders of the 'purified' zones, a masked merchant was still busy tending to beloved matters.

His voice was unspeakably reassuring, as if nothing had happened. Yet the Batter knew that there was a slight hint of matter-of-factness in his tone when he spoke. "Buenos dias, purifier."

The Batter bolted straight up in shock, looking at him in awe. The first thing that came to his mind is that he had thought he was already dead. Perhaps, he thought, he was in the afterlife. But he hadn't imagined that it'd be practically the same, and that Zacharie was there with him, and that the area - wait, room..? Was making him wobble. No, it wasn't dizziness nor the effects of recently waking up, it was something else he questioned, and he demanded an answer.

"Where am I?" He implored boldly, and by the sounds of it, relieved that nothing much had changed either. He glared at Zacharie, sitting right adjacent to him, a chuckle reverberating behind his mask.

"Certainly not in the afterlife yet," he replied pertly. "You're in a monorail, friend."

The Batter looked at him with a stoic, unconvinced face. "This doesn't look like a monorail.''

''Indeed. Not the one you were expecting, is it not?'' Zacharie sighed and took a pause before opening his mouth, but the Batter didn't register it. ''How did I survive?''

Zacharie sank in his seat and relaxed his arms behind his head, his legs crossed in addition. ''I must say, congratulations for purifying the zones.'' He snickered, much to the Batter's apparent displeasure and how seriously he took it all. ''On the other hand, you did manage to eradicate all life that flourished and thrived there.''

''How did I survive?''

''Ah ah ah. I see you're quite impatient,'' he hummed. ''Long story short, you're welcome.''

Awkward silence. Zacharie was reluctant.

''This is the monorail that leads to Ebion. Fortunately, your pagan quest didn't involve setting foot into Ebion as there were, of course, nil phantoms. And so it was preserved. Remaining Elsen reside there. They will be expecting you. And your apologies as well. They're not very pleased with what you've done.''

The Batter opened his mouth to retort, but instead asked a questioning, ''Where is the Judge?''

''Zone 0. Sulking.'' The amusement from his voice has nearly vanished. ''We're almost there.''

Zacharie sat up and looked away. Clearly he's ruminating and clearly it's brought him some pain. The Batter shrugged this off, held captive by all his questions that he's hesitant to ask and waited until they finally arrived.

Zacharie got up and stretched. He took the lead and walked out, Batter following behind.

''Watch your step.'' Zacharie laughed and stepped back as the Batter paid no mind to him, greeted by nothing but an aqueous mess thanks to taking an unfazed step into the lake. The masked boy climbed onto the small boat and lent the Batter a hand as he recovered and got up, liquid plastic dripping everywhere. Zacharie pulled out an oar and started rowing, the Batter looking ahead.

The Batter was somewhat upset.

But most of all, he was anxious.

Very anxious.

* * *

''The puppeteer doesn't control you now, does he?''

''Not anymore.''

Zacharie nodded and sighed contently, boarding the dock. The sunset was barely skimming the brine, plastic water, the ripples of the boat glistening from the light. The Batter, still a bit damp, got up alongside him, eyes slanted due to the brightness.

An Elsen stood on the other side of the dock, idling. He glanced at them and took a deep, throaty breath. ''Oh, you're back...''

''Did you miss me?'' It didn't take a genius to know that Zacharie was simpering madly.

''Hhhh...the others...are waiting for you two,'' the fray Elsen croaked. Zacharie patted his head and turned back to the Batter, reaching out a hand. The Batter refused in an unfaltering manner and Zacharie simply turned on his heel and walked to the village.

The village was mostly colored with coal, making it look dark and the pavement warm. There were ruins all over, and to everyone's surprise, just the slightest bit of mossy, tattered vegetation was scattered all over. The land was scarcely populous, save for the few Elsen who shuffled their way to acknowledge the two, chanting sheepishly and shooting vehement glares at the Batter, to which he eschewed them off. ''It's him! It's him! That's the monster!''

''Everyone,'' Zacharie began. The Elsen watched attentively. ''We'll sort this all out later...right now..'' He stretched and yawned, intentionally trying to prove a point as the Elsen gave no reply. It was only a trice of a moment before the Elsen gave curt approvals and skittered back to their homes.

Zacharie turned to the Batter with a huff. ''Well, we managed to weasel our way out of that one.'' The Batter waved this off and they resumed walking.

A while passed and they had arrived at a small, dome-like structure that served as a humble abode for Zacharie. The masked boy quickly picked the lock, fumbling with it at some, finally opening it and then propping himself on the seat of a nearby desk. There were a few chairs surrounding a table in the middle and a desk at the corner. A large window was located right at the end of the room and there were a few blankets and pillows just in front of it.

''Sleep wherever you want. The stuff's in the closet.''

The Batter acceded and pulled a mattress out of the closet, positioning it just beside Zacharie's slumber area and laying down on it.

In no time, the Batter hastily fell asleep. Zacharie, however, stayed up for most of the night, scribbling some notes on a few pieces of papers, shoulders tensed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration before finally giving way. He staggered onto his bed, making sure not to step on the Batter, who was out like a light. He couldn't help though but gaze longingly at him - the one whom he had saved and who swore to protect Zacharie himself. He figured he liked it better when the Batter was asleep; he looked much more relaxed and at ease, so unlike his usual, somewhat smug scowl.

Zacharie derided mentally at himself. That was no doubt a rather absurd observation. He gave an exhale and threw himself on the bed, somewhat uneasy. It took a while, but then he finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep along with the Batter.

* * *

''Zacharie.''

Yawn.

''Zacharie.''

''What...?'' The merchant looked at the Batter with lidded eyes. The Batter sat up.

''...Why am I really here?''

''Because you're alive...? And you need a place to live.'' Zacharie's voice was groggy.

''I know. But if there's no specters than why am I here?''

''Because... specters shouldn't be the only reason why you're here. That's unfair.''

''No it isn't.''

Zacharie groaned. ''So what? You want me to kill you now? You know I couldn't do that. Not now. Not ever.''

''I need to go to the Room. Find the switch and turn it off.''

''If you do that none of us will survive.''

''...Then that's how it's supposed to be.'' The Batter got up.

Zacharie was slow to react. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him. ''No, please don't do that.''

''...''

''Look, I know it's hard. And I probably can't change your mind by now. But I can help you. Just not now. You'll see.''

''...''

''Trust me. It'll all come along soon enough, I promise.''


	2. Chapter 2

[ ok ahh sorry this took so long my laptop broke and i'm usin my sister's right now arrghh.

i merged the two previous chapters together also because they were kind of short. and fixed a few things, revised and edited blah blah. any typos please notify me and yeah review or anything thanks! ]

* * *

_Hence nothing remains_

_except_

_for our_

_regrets._

That was the last thing the Batter had heard before blacking out. The words stay enclosed at the back of his head, haunting him like the specters apropos the mission he dreaded never did do justice. He knew all too well the message – laconic or not – and it made him cringe just thinking of it. He knew the Judge wouldn't be at all proud of him, and that he'd probably be off to end the Batter's life once more if he knew he was still alive.

Nevertheless, he carried on despite not being able to trust his own wits. He lingered in the residence for a while, pacing around the room and fiddling with his hat bored out of his mind until Zacharie was fast asleep. The Batter stayed there for a while still, reminiscing of what the Elsen would think of him if he went out now, he could without doubt make out of the fact that he could hack the Elsen off just being within earshot of them.

So contemplating this, the Batter went to the closet and found a few clothes that Zacharie would've sold to any vagabonds – perhaps even Sugar. He snatched a few items and donned a cloche hat, a gas mask, and a suit and tie before heading off to the village.

He walked around the place trying as hard as possible not to be noticed. In spite of having such a ridiculous outfit, he could assure that he was unrecognizable at this point though, an Elsen walking up to him only to ask for his name, yet even this made him a bit nervous.

The Batter's lip trembled. He'd have to come up with a name, and fast, unless he'd want to sound like a phoney, paranoid lunatic. But before he could even think, all that escaped his mouth was a blurting, quavering, ''Uhh...ret.''

''Uhret?'' The Elsen wanted clarification. The Batter nodded sheepishly.

''That's a strange name... are you new here?''

''Yes—I mean, no – maybe.''

The Elsen tilts his head and gawks at him. ''You don't look like you're from here...but you have a tie...'' His eyes widen. ''You're a Landloper?''

''Yess...''

''Oh... well, if that's the case...i-it'd probably be best if you, uh...take caution.'' The Elsen cleared his throat and it's evident that there could've been a better way to explain that. So the Elsen reworded, ''The other Landlopers hang around the alleys...maybe they can, um...'' He starts to quiver. ''Maybe you can make friends with them!''

''Okay.''

The Elsen bade him farewell and hastily muddled his way back to a nearby house, leaving the Batter to - well, do as the Elsen had suggested - mingle with these so-called 'Landlopers'. Already was he wondering about them as he strode to a nearby alleyway, and he thought that, maybe for once, he _could_ make friends.

But he was dead wrong.

From first glance, the Batter could undoubtedly tell that they're aloof and arrogant _bastards_. They appear to be Elsens, however, flagrantly-dressed with strange clothes he never knew even existed. And remarkably, they accepted the Batter - or, to be more specific - Uhret - as one of them. He detested them still, especially when the subject of the Batter was brought up.

''So what about him?"' One of them asked.

''Total douche.''

The Batter quirked his lip down.

''Can't argue with that logic. What do you think, 'Ret?''

''Me?'' The Batter raised a curious eyebrow through his mask.

''No shit you,'' another Landloper broke in with a snort.

The Batter stayed silent. ''Hey,'' the same one said, ''you there?''

The others laughed and exchanged smirks. The Batter shrugged. ''He's not bad,'' and there's that deliberate drawl he dragged in his voice to mimic the others' stupid slurs.

''Really.''

''Come on, the Batter's like the shittiest dumbass ever. You sure?''

''What makes you think that?''

The Landloper cursed under his breath and laughs breathlessly in disbelief. ''Are you fuckin' serious right now? Do you even _know_ what's going on?''

The Batter took a step back, reaching a hand over his shoulder. The Landloper simply looked back at him with a puzzled, stupefied and taunting expression. ''I asked you a question.''

''No, I don't,'' the Batter lied.

''Then _fuck off.''_

And in the blink of an eye, a flash or two and the ascension of the Add-Ons, a bat is unsheathed and the Landloper's taken aback by it all, cussing loudly.

''Whoa, whoa whoa, _fuck,_ dude!'' His face shifted from a grimace to a wince of fear, and the Batter raised his bat triumphantly as he puffed out his chest, springing into midair and swinging the bat.

_Miss._

The Batter's jaw slacked in consternation. The Landloper brought on the same look, amazed at his expeditious agility, but that thought was shoved away as his ears began pounding with blood and his chest started heaving. It was a stare-down now, the Batter analyzing the Landloper and taking him in, the Landloper trying to recollect what happened. _The Batter? Uhret's the fucking Batter?_ Quickly, the Batter regained himself and raised his bat again.

And then a blur.

And then a blinding flash.

And then nothingness.

* * *

The Batter was completely amnesic of the fight by the time they got home.

''How could you!?''

The voice boomed loud and clear in the dwelling, rebounding off the walls and back to the Batter, recoiling. God damn it, it was awful, being yelled at by Zacharie. He looked like he was going to slam the desk and let all the notes fly out. His tirades stung him badly, especially since Zacharie wasn't really the irascible type.

The Batter tensed a little, not sure what to say.

''I trusted you, Batter. You know damn well I did. But you're making a huge martyr of yourself now, and the next thing you know they're going to f-fucking _crucify _us.

''Pablo is alive - somehow - and hot on our trail. He can sense us. The Guardians also. And who knows about Vader, I have my doubts about her death.'' His voice cracked.

The Batter lowered his head, stripped of all the clothes that had made up 'Uhret', and Zacharie just sighed, walking up to him. His anger dropped a little in his tone as he continued. ''I'm not one for cheesily berating people, but I'm just worried. The Elsen are more powerful than you think. And the Landlopers, worse. I told you to stay here, Batter, and... and I've trusted a lot of people. I trusted Sugar and I trusted you and my hope's almost gone and it's only because of your foul determination that I trust you still. Or at least I did. I'm not...'' Zacharie shook his head. The Batter positively knew that Zacharie had an innocent, begging and desperate look behind his mask.

''...Do you trust me, Batter?''

The Batter avoided eye contact with Zacharie, changing the subject. ''I'm just worried about the phantoms. I want to protect you. I want to protect them. I want to turn the switch off because I want to end this suffering.'' Another topic change. ''But...are there really any more phantoms?''

Zacharie froze and felt a surge of electricity rush through his body ever so suddenly. ''Be honest with me.'' His stomach sank.

''Batter...I didn't want to tell you since it's a bit too early, and all I wanted to do was spend a bit more time with you without you being paranoid about the phantoms. I wanted to sort it all out with the Elsen because I know how disappointed they are, and how much more they'd be if they figured out...'' He trailed off, shot a gaze at the papers on the desk, then started again.

''There's one more phantom.''

The Batter's eyes widened and he looked straight up at Zacharie. His mind was deluged with questions, but one stayed ringing in his head.

''Who?''


End file.
